No Longer Crazy
by Lord Sergeant Sarcasm
Summary: Cindy Gamer has been out of the Crazy Home for Girls for about five years and feels like she needs to stop homeschooling and actually go to school. She is still plagued by her past, and her problems are still everyday issues. With a distant family she hopes school will help her gain the ability to reconnect with her family and others around her. (Read short story: Crazy Girl)
1. School

_**No Longer Crazy**_

_**Continuation of Crazy Girl by Lord Sergent Sarcasm**_

_**(More information at bottom)**_

_Panicking. _

I hadn't felt it coming. I was just on my way to a new school, what was there to be scared of?

_The looks. The stares. PEOPLE._

Maybe this was a bad idea. I don't think I'm ready to face others my age. I hear they can be very cruel and judgmental. I don't want that kind of negativity in my life. Perhaps the doctor were wrong, _I still need my safe white room._

I quickly shake the bad thoughts off. No, I need to go to school. It's the only way to connect back with society. Being with the crazies will just make me crazier again. I like my freedom and open spaces. _Not really, I want to crawl away and hide!_ Nope. Nope. Nope! I want to do this. I NEED to do this. It's the only way to be better once and for all. No more tests or medication; just pure teenage freedom. I mean, I left the Crazy Home for Girls at like 9, being fourteen now I shouldn't be homeschooled. I should be with others my own age. It's the only way to be _normal_.

That didn't stop my brain from panicking. Even faced with the logic told to me by adults, I'm still freaking out. My hands are shaking and I think I might be sick.

My mother pulls up to the side of the school; before I get out I looked back at her. She gives a strained smile; being the mom of an insane daughter probably isn't all that great. Pushing back my feelings, I smile at my mom and get of the car. Hopefully the school won't have to call her. Once my feet hit the pavement and the door closes, my mother speeds off down the road. That's okay; I know it's hard for her. She doesn't mean to be so distant. Looking away from the spot the car had been, I turn and stare up at the school. Taking a deep breath I walk into the ominous build.

Classes have already started and the Office Lady doesn't seem to be in a hurry to get me my class schedule. That's okay I don't wanna be a bother. I sit quietly on a chair and wait for her to finish her business and then get to me. As I wait I begin to wonder about the students, the year has just started so maybe no one has form friend-groups yet and I still have time to make friends. Hopefully no one is to terribly mean. I don't like to be picked on; I always get scared and then end up getting mad. The doctors told me I had to control my anger and fear if I didn't want to take my medication anymore.

As my thoughts wander over students and doctors, another kid walks into the office. No he doesn't walk, it's more like a march. He looks sick_, I hope it's not contagious_; he must be here to see the nurse or something. The Office Lady notices him before me, she sighs.

"What have you done now Zim?" The kid holds his head up higher, seeming offended that he could do anything wrong. His name feels familiar. Zim...?

"I didn't do anything." Office Lady just shakes her head. "Really Ms. Janet, Dib whispered something stupid to me and I don't think I should be held responsible for being provoked by another student!" The Zim kid stomps his foot hard on the ground. That's not what shocks me. Dib. Zim. The two names click and I startle in my seat. DIB! The nice talkative kid from the Crazy Home. This sick looking green kid must be the alien! My eyes go wide as a stare in his direction.

Sadly, my stares don't go unnoticed. The kid, no alien, stares back at me and smirks. When he opens his mouth, I fear he knows I know he's an alien but instead he says, "Yes, Zim is amazing to behold. Now look away before your horrible earth eyes stain Zim or something" He sounds a little paranoid near the end, apparently he doesn't like to be watched. I turn my head away and stare at Ms. Janet. Who finally seems to notice me now that Zim has spoken to me.

"What do you need?" She asks exasperated. I sit a little straighter in my seat, she sounds annoyed. At me? I hope not.

"Um, I just need my schedule. I'm Cindy Gamer." She nods her head and turns to the computer to look for my file. Once she gets to it she prints but I can also see her reading. I know when she gets to the part about my stay at the Home. Her eyes widen and she looks at me and back at the computer I can already imagine what the file says:

_**Crazy Home for Girls-**_

_**Patient:**__** Cindy Gamer**_

_**Diagnosis:**__** Paranoid, Antisocial Personality Disorder, Anxiety Disorder, Intermittent Explosive Disorder**_

_**Patient seems to believe all is against her or that adults are not to be trusted. Doesn't interact with others and seems to have extreme anxiety when is crowds or with people she doesn't know. Refrain from agitating patient. Patient is prone to acts of aggression and rage. Best to avoid careless words. If provoked, violence is not uncommon. Handle with care.**_

Ms. Janet is now on edge. I sigh and stand from my chair; she jumps, apparently not expecting me to move. "My schedule, Ms. Janet?" I say and hold out my hand. She quickly hands me my paper and then looks away to pretend like she's busy typing on her old computer.

This strange exchange is not missed by the alien. He tilts his head to the side and stares at me. I pretend not to see him and glance at my paper as I walk out the door. My paper says I have history first. I frown, releasing I don't have a map of the school and no idea where my class is. Before I can make the decision to turn back and deal with Ms. Janet again the bell rings. My head shoots up at the noise and I quickly move out of the way as people begin to practically spill into the halls. I feel the panic starting again as I see a hundred faces I don't know. Before I can be sick someone grabs me and pulls me into a room. I jerk away and stare at the kid who dragged me in what seems like a very nasty bathroom. She looks pretty mean and I fear I'm about to be bullied for something lame like lunch money. Her hair is purple and doesn't look natural but I don't see any roots. The girl is dressed in a black skirt and gray striped shirt; a battered old skull necklace hangs from her neck.

She looks me up and down like I did her; I can't help but look at myself too. My worn blue jeans and green sweater seems a little plain compared to her, but I think it might just be her attitude making her seem more, uh, interesting.

"Good, you didn't puke." I jump at her voice. It's not mean but not particularly kind either.

"What?" I squeak out, my fear is still in place. She sighs and shakes her head.

"It looked like you were about to upchuck all over the hall. I didn't think that's how you wanted to start your first day of school, seeing as how you're new and all."

"How do you know I'm new?" I ask and then realize that sounds really paranoid. The girl just rolls her eyes.

"Uh, I've been going to this school like forever. I think I can notice when someone is new or not. Especially when they look so terrified and are about to barf on my shoes. Really you stuck out like a sore thumb, or should I say sick walrus." Her attitude is really starting to tick me off but I'd rather not fight.

"Yeah, well thanks. I guess." I still glare at her. She knows she insulted me but doesn't seem to care. All she does is shrug and snatch my schedule from my hands. Before I can take it back she reads it over.

"Cool, you're in my next class. Also, I'm Gaz." She hands me back my paper and heads for the door. "Come on, you can walk with me." She says from over her shoulder. I'm not sure I like her all that much but I follow her out the door anyway. I'd hate to get lost and if someone is willing to show me the way, who am I to say no?

_**Well this should be fun. This is a continuation of a short story, I wrote two years ago, called Crazy Girl. The story written to seem like a journal entry made by a young girl in an asylum and the friend she made there. This continuation will be a little longer and is set about five years after the original story. I don't really have any set plans for this story and will write/work on it between my classes or whenever I have time.**_

_**Original story:**_ s/8212404/1/Crazy-Girl


	2. Art Class

Gaz leads me to my next class which is Art. When we enter the class it's empty and easels line the room, along with various paintings one the wall. Gaz leads me to the back near the window and we sit down next to each other. Gaz opens her bag and begins pulling out her supplies; I quickly do the same. She watches me pull out my paints and pastels with a bored stare. "Glad, you're not like the rest of the idiots." I stumble with my movements, almost dropping my pencils, because her voice seems loud in the quite room.

"Um, What?" I ask a little flustered from my clumsiness. She points to my supplies.

"The others in this class just use the lousy chalks and pencils the school so graciously supplies them with. They're all messy, ugly, and worn out."

"The supplies or the students?" Gaz snorts with a laugh at my obvious joke.

"Both." She answers with a grin, "Glad, you seem serious about this though. You any good?" I shrug as an answer. "Well let's have a competition. The teacher always gives some kind of theme for us to draw over. Whoever's looks better wins."

"Wins what?" I ask nervously, "And why?"

"Cause I just want to see how you draw. Don't you wanna see mine?" She has me there, I do. "And if you win I'll…. I'll let you sit with me at lunch." It's not that good of a prize, but it'll save me the trouble of finding a seat.

"What do you get?"

"Bragging rights?" She shrugs, "I don't really care." Before I can say anything Gaz turns around and finishes getting her things out. I look around and realize people have been entering the class while I and Gaz spoke. It's not very full; hopefully it's a small class.

_**I'm not sure I explained it the first time, but these will be sort snippets because I'm writing these in a single class whenever I have time. I hope you all enjoy it. R&R because it will please me. **___


End file.
